Bodhi
Bodhi is a major villain in both the novel and game versions of Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn. She is a vampire and the chief ally of Jon Irenicus. Bodhi was formerly an elf, like Irenicus, but after his attempt to drain the Tree of Life and gain immortality they were both exiled and stripped of their elven nature. Her way of dealing with the curse was to become undead. Bodhi started a thieves' guild with vampire members to compete with the Shadow Thieves in Athkatla and led the protagonist of the story to Spellhold into the waiting hands of Irenicus. In the novel In the novel, Bodhi, posing as an ordinary woman, presents herself as a contact who can help Abdel Adrian find his sister Imoen and his lover Jaheira. Her neutrality in the task is compromised from the very beginning, however, when he sees Adrian fighting naked and feels stirrings that she has not felt for centuries. She can't help but start blatantly seducing him from their first encounter. But as she's supposed to, she also informs him that she can arrange him passage to Spellhold if he can come up with an appropriate payment. He has no money, as he was earlier stripped of literally everything he had, but she "happens" to know of a job he could do to gain it. After debating about whether he can start killing for money again and deciding it will be justice since he's killing an assassin, he agrees to kill Aran Linvail, in this story a minor criminal of no consequence. When he returns to Bodhi after that, she seduces him for good and sleeps with him. He has obvious apprehensions because he should be saving his lover, but because she's attractive he can't resist the temptation. During the intercourse she drinks his blood, confirming her impression that he is no mere mortal man. She flees as a bat before sundown, but has already fallen in love with Adrian. Later on Bodhi is seen visiting Phaere in Ust Natha, but the next thing of consequence she does comes when she is holding the Rhynn Lanthorn that Adrian is sent to obtain by the elves of Suldanesselar. Instead of fighting, she tries to seduce him again, and is about to succeed when he suddenly turns into the Slayer and rips her apart. Bodhi's alignment is lawful evil . In the game Bodhi originally contacts the protagonist offering him work in exchange for help with taking revenge on Irenicus/rescuing Imoen. She has set up her own vampire Thieves guild based in the Athkatla graveyard district to rival the Shadow Thieves. She has been seducing Shadow Thieves with promises of better pay or, if they resist, magical compulsion. In fact, she is just keeping tabs on the protagonist and using him to aid her in her war with the Shadow Thieves until she is willing to deliver him to her waiting brother in Spellhold. Once the protagonist has had his soul stolen by the Exile he and his party are sent to a dungeon underneath the complex that she has been using as a hunting ground. The protagonist turns into the Slayer and she flees to inform her brother. Once the Protagonist returns to the Amnian mainland he is tasked with retrieving the Lanthorn, the key to Suldanesselar, which she is hiding in the deepest levels of her guildhall. She will turn turn the love interest (if any) of the protagonist into a vampire before she is slain permanently with a stake through the heart.